Ventura County Council
Ventura County Council is a local council of the Boy Scouts of America and serves local youth in Ventura County, California. See also Scouting in California. History Ventura County Council of the Boy Scouts of America was officially chartered as Council 57 on June 23, 1921, after a series of meetings that followed a proposal put forward at a County Chamber of Commerce meeting on March 28, 1921 in the Masonic Hall. Mr. C. H. Whipple, then of Moorpark and later Oxnard, became the president; and Col. J.L. Howland became commissioner. Harvey R. Cheesman, an assistant Scout executive in the Los Angeles Council, became the first Scout Executive, assuming his duties on July 11. The original charter indicates that there were nine troops in existence at the time. Research shows that these most likely included: Records of the Ventura Congregational church indicate that the group was officially disbanded in January 1914. Various articles gleaned from the local newspapers indicate that troops were active in most of the local communities. The YMCA had one in Santa Paula in 1911. They then formed another in Fillmore in 1912 with 25 boys. The scoutmaster was Mr. A.J. Dicks, and his assistant Professor A.C. Marcey. Ray Horton was the Seal Patrol leader, and his brother Harold leader of the Foxes. The same article mentions leaders from a group of 20 scouts in Bardsdale helping to form the group. In February 1913, the Oxnard Courier talks of a YMCA group under Scoutmaster Kirchner and Commissioner Stant, while in November 1913 the Star mentions Scoutmaster Ramsey expecting to enroll as many as 100 boys and young men and is setting up a recruiting station at City Hall. A later Courier article in February 1916 mentions Scoutmaster Rev. J.M. Barhart, assisted by Ross Winter and Elmer Johnson, while the committee consisted of George Hume, Frank Petit, and J.W. Shillington. A surname that appears in the boys noted, Willett is very familiar to longtime scouters in the council, as Camp Willett gets its name from the family. Surely additional information is buried in the old microfilm and will shed more light as research continues. The earliest of these was Troop 1, sponsored by St. Paul's Methodist Episcopal Church of Oxnard from February 1916 to February 1918. Next in line is Troop 1 (later 301) of Santa Paula sponsored by The Clipper Club of Presbyterian Mariners Club from December 1917 to December 1919, again from November 1920 to November 1933, and once more from August 1934 to February 1963. Moorpark Troop 1, sponsored by the Community M.E. Church existed from December 1919 to December 1922; Ojai Troop 1, by a Group of Citizens, went from December 1919 to December 1920; and Troop 1 of Ventura (later 101), sponsored by the Rotary Club appears from December 1919 to December 1926. 101 still exists today, but is sponsored by the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints, its last reincarnation after an interim sponsorship by the Kiwanis. Troop 1 of Port Hueneme appears to have existed, beginning in April 1916; but disappears before the council was chartered. Districts Each District coordinates scout leader training. activities and other resources for community based scouting programs. This council is divided into 4 Districts: # Channel Islands District — Camarillo, Oxnard, Somis, Point Mugu, Port Hueneme, and El Rio # Conejo Valley District — Thousand Oaks, Newbury Park, Westlake Village and Oak Park # Sespe District — Ventura, Montalvo, Saticoy, Ojai, Meiners Oaks, Oak View, Santa Paula, Piru, and Fillmore # Ronald Reagan District — Simi Valley and Moorpark Council Camps Ventura County Council Camps feature many resources for organizing exciting outdoor adventure group activities and are available for rental by scout groups, families and other youth groups. Some camps feature an organized week long campership program during summer months. # Camp Three Falls is located in the Los Padres National Forest at the base of Mount Piños in the northern portion of Ventura County, California, approximately 90 miles (140 km) from the council's headquarters in Camarillo. The camp has been in operation since 1933. The name is derived from three waterfalls—North Falls, Middle Falls, and Bitter Falls—that are located on the streams running from the mountains above the camp. The camp is at 5,400 feet (1,600 m) elevation. The summer weather at this elevation is dry and the temperature ranges from 70-90 °F with cool evenings and crisp nights. Snow is common in winter. Ventura County Council offers summer camp programs here for both Boy Scouts and Webelos Scouts. The camp is also available for weekend use by scouts and other groups. Facilities include a swimming pool (seasonal and unheated); lake with canoes and rowboats; rifle, shotgun, and black powder ranges; archery range; nature lodge and nature trail. A signature feature is a frontier-style log fort, which is a replica of the one on Tom Sawyer Island at Disneyland. The fully equipped dining hall seats about 175 people. There are 10 cabins that sleep about 40, and campsites accommodate 200-plus tent campers. This camp was one of the first BSA summer camps to offer Rock Climbing and Rappelling, starting in 1973. A 57-foot (17 m) Climbing tower was constructed in the spring of 2003.3 # Camp Willett - Mrs. Edith Scott Willett donated a 535-acre (217 ha) plot near Oak View, California in 1954 and named in her honor. Camp Willett has been used for events such as Camporees. Aside from plumbed water and "kybos" (pit toilet outhouses) there are no facilities at this camp. Council Special Events * Council Scout Fair * Wood Badge * University of Scouting Order of the Arrow Order of the Arrow is the National Honor Society of Scouting and recognized those who uphold the scouting ideals of camping, service and citizenship. * Topa Topa Lodge is the OA Lodge for this council. Many years ago the Chumash Indians roamed the forests and hunted game in the bountiful Ojai Valley. When a bad omen came to the tribe, the great spirit sent two white gophers to Chief Matilija. The gophers instructed the chief and his people to perform acts of unselfish service and sacrifice. Chief Matilija perished in a great calamity, but with the acts of service and devotion done, the great spirit sent Chief Topa Topa to the Chumash to save the worthy people from an evil horde. In the 1920s the spirit of unselfish service was rekindled at Ventura County Council's Camp Grey. There, the "Tribe of Matilija" was founded as the honor camping organization of the council. The tribe had as its purpose to promote camping at Camp Grey. The Order of the Arrow in Ventura County was established in June 1944, when ceremonies were conducted during the Camp-O-Ral at Steckel Park to induct 13 selected scouts as charter members of Topa Topa Lodge #291 of the Order of the Arrow. Thus the Order of the Arrow came to replace the "Tribe of Matilija." The new lodge took its name from the legendary Chief Topa Topa. Eagles Nest Noteworthy scouts and service projects of the council: External Links * vccbsa.org - Official Website of Ventura County Council Category:California Category:Boy Scout Councils Category:California Boy Scouts